Cherish these moments number 3 oneshot
by The Writing Beany
Summary: Third in the Cherish these moments series. These moments were to be cherished. Puck/Rachel


Cherish these moments #3

Verse: Glee

Genre: romance/friendship

Rating: T

Song: this ain't a love song by scouting for girls

* * *

><p><em>PuckRachel- stars _

So, legit, she made him lay out in her back yard, just watching the stars and shit like that. But whatever, it wasn't like his balls had dropped off because he thought stars _rocked _and were cool. And it was totally a good reason because nights like this meant it was cold enough for her to press her whole body against his to keep warm.

And that shit was hot.

Yeah they were in the friendship zone, because he was an ass before but he _wasn't_ going to be one now; and it wasn't like it was going to be forever or anything because he had plans. He just had to wait for her to stop getting all teary eyed over Finn and then he would totally make his move. Legit

Rachel Berry was crazy; it didn't take no fucking genius or something to work that _one _out. The moment those pinks lips parted and some bat shit crazy things were spilling out, everyone knew. But he had gotten used to it; kinder like it, in that non gay way. He liked her.

And unlike Finn, he actually got it. _Like _totally got it. All those big dreams of something more, of getting out of the shit whole that was Lima and forgetting everything shitty thing that ever happened here. He got that because half the time, when he wasn't tossing Jew-Loser Ben Israel in the dumpster or rocking his hot body around the school, he wanted it too.

He wanted bad out of Lima long before becoming a Gleek, long before Rachel Berry strolled into his life with those legit hot legs of hers. But he kinder got more serious about it after her; like she was pushing him to think _how _instead of _when_ he was going to get out.

With her, he didn't always believe it but he knew she did and he was cool with it. Hell it was nice for someone to look at him and not think he would end up like his dad or like every other loser in this town.

"_Noah"_ damn it if he hadn't told her about those midget fingers of hers. They seriously hurt and were seriously dangerous. He knew one of these days she was going to rupture something (yeah he knew what that meant).

"What I tell ya about those midget fingers" he growled and kinder wished he hadn't when she gets all pissy and sits up to lean over him. He hated it when she pouted because he ended up with a bad case of blue balls and no Rachel Berry to make him laugh.

"_Your _not even listening to me; I asked you a question and waited in a timely manner for you to respond. If you are find this evening so utterly boring, I am more than willing to cut short our time and retire to bed. I'm sure having an early night might benefit your self as well as me" bat shit crazy but he couldn't say that. Well not right then he couldn't because she would follow through and kick him out and not speak to him for a day and a half.

And that was so not going to happen again; at least this week it wasn't.

"I got your crazy shit all locked down; probably talking about your award speech again" he muttered with a shrug and he held back that grin when she rolled her eyes. He knew he was right and she wasn't going to kick him out.

"Even though I was stating that my speech could do with some tweaking; I moved on to another subject, namely the stars we have been watching for the past hour and thirty minutes. When I questioned you as to which you think is the brightest, I waited for you to respond. When you didn't I assumed you wasn't listening and I was right" he wanted to kiss that smug look off her face but he knew it would only cause more problems.

She would tell him she wasn't ready just yet after Finn and he would have to pretend like he was all OK with that and then she would go on about how she didn't like Finn that way any more but after two fucking months it was highly not lady like for her to start seeing him even though Finn had jumped right back into bed with Quinn and didn't give a flying fuck about how Rachel was hurting.

So he didn't but he sure wish he could. He fucking hated Finn and this friendship zone.

"Well" he was pretty sure if she was standing she would have been tapping her foot, waiting for him to get his mind in gear and translate everything she just said. So he looked to the stars, there was like legit too many for him to point out the brightest one and he was going to tell her that she was crazy and he didn't give a crap about it, when looked at her.

Glowing thanks to the porch light, her skin looked rosy and so tasty. Her hair was brushed over her shoulder only making him want to reach out and grab that long neck or at least mark her. With a smirk he lent on his elbows to be level with her and watched how she swallowed when his breath skittered across her face.

"Babe there ain't no star brighter than you" he smirked when that pout melted from her face and she seriously beamed at him. With a sigh she quickly lent against him and fell into his arms as they watched the stars again.

He was so moving that date of moving out of friendship zone closer with all that pussy crap but hell, most guys wouldn't have lasted this long, wouldn't have these moments with her. He wasn't those guys; he was a BAMF and BAMF always got what they wanted.

These moments were to be cherished or some shit like that, right. What ever, because he was going to cherish them. Because when they hit New York, and she made her break through and he was sitting in the front row, every night and for every performance he knew she wouldn't doubt choosing him over Finn.

It was moments like this that cemented in his mind Rachel Berry was going to be his in the end; just like he was hers already.

The end


End file.
